


A coal in a hearth, relit

by cyan96



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Hell Trauma, archangelic true forms, but not canon compliant post season 5, criminal minds season 4, law enforcement trying to make sense of the supernatural, leviathans as star eaters and world crunchers, technically alternate spn season 7, world building and creation mythos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21624775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyan96/pseuds/cyan96
Summary: In the interim while Sam and Dean struggle with defeating the leviathans, Adam Milligan climbs his way out of hell. Three (thousand) years in the Cage. Four since his official death, when his mother's body was found in the crypt, and his burned up bones in the woods. Traumatized and struggling to re-adapt, Adam is nonetheless gratefully and tearfully taken in by his aunt -- Penelope Garcia, the FBI Behavioral Analysis Unit's tech analyst.But Adam’s case is a warren of twisting questions and minimal answers. One of the strangest the BAU has ever seen, even with their illustrious history. And unbeknownst to them— and most everyone else, there’s an apocalypse incoming. The leviathans are out of Purgatory, and unfortunately, they're not just weirdly resilient shapeshifters that can be offed with borax. Lovecraftien horrors birthed before time and space, they are star eaters, world crunchers who at the beginning eddies of creation swam through the nethers of space with their thousand eyes and frost-rimmed teeth. Sam and Dean — and the universe as they know it— are vastly, incredibly out of their league.  Itdoes nothelp that the FBI are once again hot on their trails.
Relationships: Adam Milligan and Penelope Garcia, Michael/Adam Milligan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	A coal in a hearth, relit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While technically this is a spn season 7 rewrite, the backstory of the fic diverges dramatically from canon from the end of season 5 onwards. Criminal minds wise, this fic can be set from late season 3 to season 4.

There was a hole in the skin of the world. 

From it into the gaping darkness poured a splinter of light where light had not trodden for ten billion years. It came bearing scents, a tantalizing myriad. Energy, matter, the stirrings of dust. A universe existed just beyond the tiny little wound, vast and untouched, and its dimensions lay spread like the tiers of a rich buffet.

One gleaming eye stirred open in the dark. 

Its pupil was the width of the moon, its iris the yellowed gleam of old bone. The light’s watery fingers touched the curve of an enormous hide, which swam with the rasp of tectonic scale upon scale, until it was close enough to peer into the light’s source.

The hole was a stupid paltry thing. In the presence of the monstrous eye and its titanic owner, it was no larger than a speck of dust, dotted against an unending void. Even examined with critical excitement, there was little hope of squeezing through without extreme and creative adjustment. 

That was fine. Extremity and creativity could be concocted. 

The hole only had to exist, borne into a wall which could deflect teeth longer than solar flares, teeth that could cut realities but not scratch the wall. 

The owner of the eye swam closer. The enormous sweep of his tail would have made a sonic boom, had there been air for the motion to shock, instead of vacuum. He pressed himself up against the little rupture. There was more light just beyond the divide; he could smell it. Heat and light and reality like a succulent appetizer. The delicious burn of a yellow star, the crunch of dimensional linings, things to be torn and shredded and swallowed. It had been an eternity since he had gorged himself. Even longer since the ravenous and yawning hunger, which writhed and roiled always, had been sated. There was absolutely nothing to eat in the confines of this empty dimension but others of his kind, and his hunger had built in the span of eternity to a maddening, cavernous thrum. 

To eat. To eat and eat and eat and eat and eat and eat and eat and eAT AND EAT AND _EAT—_

Ten billion years of starvation. 

Now, a doorway.

And all he had to do was discard the unnecessary mass of himself, and swim through. 

The leviathan whom by later human names would be known as Dick Roman grinned. His teeth unravelled in the frosted, skeletal light, his thousand eyes peeled open. 

Behind him, his siblings stirred. 


End file.
